To You, From Me
by KyteAura
Summary: Tomoyo goes all out to buy gifts for Valentine's Day for each and everyone important to her just to show she cared. Tomoyo fic with really little E+T (If you can even call it that)


Disclaimers  
  
Title: To You, From Me  
  
Summary: To give is a wonderful expression of showing affection. On Valentine's day Tomoyo goes all out and gives, and receives a great amount of 'thank you' from friends and only so little whom actually feels as grateful as others to her gesture. In the end a bit of E+T, but this is more basic on Tomoyo.  
  
Note: Tomoyo doesn't have any of 'those' feelings for Sakura and Eriol isn't engaged to...That woman who's name I won't mention. Nor were they ever a couple nor did Eriol have any feelings for her what so ever so...HA!  
  
"Good morning every one. Happy Valentines Day!" A young female said as soon as she slide open the door to her classroom. The girl got a bunch of mumbling replies from her classmate. She made her way over to her assigned seat in the back, while almost dragging with her a huge red shopping bag. The shopping bag had a big heart on both sides and even though you couldn't see the inside of the bag, there where a few long stem roses popping out of it.  
  
The raven-haired lass, Tomoyo Daidouji, settled the bag on to the top of her desk. Before she even got a chance to sit down and sort out the gifts she had bought in, the door slide open revealing a girl with pig-tails, Chiharu, and a boy with jet black hair, Yamazaki. They greeted their classmates and they got the same stiff reply that Tomoyo had gotten earlier.  
  
Tomoyo notice that none of their classmates really wanted to welcome any new comers. Some were busy gossiping about who they think would give whom cards or how many gifts they were showered with already. Not one of her classmates noticed that for the first time in a long while Chiharu had not slapped her boyfriend over the head when coming into the classroom. Tomoyo figured that was the dozen roses in the girl's hand that had won over the slapping of the so-called 'fibber'.  
  
The two settled their books down and Tomoyo waved for Chiharu to come over to her table. The light brown haired girl walk towards her close friend, her roses clutched in her grasp, while Yamazaki joined a group and started telling lies. Chiharu shook her head almost slapping her boyfriend, but reminded that it was the day of love.  
  
"I have notice something different today Chiharu-chan. I don't think it is just the flowers you are holding onto. Could it be that you haven't hit Yamazaki-kun the whole minute you were with him?" Tomoyo gave a teasing smile.  
  
"I suppose it could be Tomoyo-chan." She gave her friend a knowing smile. Taking a look at Tomoyo's desk she notice the red bag. Taking a look inside it was filled with chocolate boxes and on one of the sides, the perfection of long stem roses. She gasped and looked at the amethyst-eyed girl.  
  
"It isn't what you think my dear friend." Tomoyo quickly denied.  
  
"Than pre-tell Tomoyo-chan, what are you doing with all these? You must have gotten it from boys from some of the other classes." She replied. Everyone knew that Tomoyo was special in every way. She was after all one of the most well known girls in school and has a reputation of an average of a genius. So of course having the brains and the looks got her a lot of male drooling over the dear girl.  
  
"Actually I bought these. None of the people that usually gap at me have given me anything for Valentines day." She said.  
  
Even thought Tomoyo was smiling it wasn't those 100-watt smiles that can out shine the Sun, this smile was more of the self-pity smiles. To tell the truth Tomoyo doesn't really like boys leaving confessions in her locker every single morning, but today was the big day to say 'I care' and maybe she can know it is for real. Maybe that was why none of the male that confessed their undying love for her sent her something because they simply didn't care for her that way.  
  
"Oh? What are you going to do with all these sweets and the pretty red roses?" Her friend said as the brown-eyed put her dozen roses down onto the table next to Tomoyo's, and grabbed one of the roses that Tomoyo had in her bag and put it to her nose to smell the fragrance.  
  
"I'm going to give it to all my friends and since you already picked a rose up that is now legally yours. I'm going to give the males the chocolate and my female friends the roses." Tomoyo said while looking through the bag. She took one of the boxes of chocolate and handed over to Chiharu. "Would you mind giving this to Yamazaki, please?"  
  
Chiharu nodded, her pigtails bobbing with the movement of her head and soon she left with the roses given by her boyfriend, the single rose from Tomoyo and the chocolate she was going to deliver.  
  
Two 'good mornings' came soon after Chiharu reunited with her boy toy. Tomoyo turned her head towards the voices that was owned by Rika and Naoko. She greeted them with a smile and a simple 'good morning'. The duo walked towards Tomoyo, already noticing the nice bag on top of the desk. They both gave Tomoyo the 'look' that Chiharu had given her when she had seen it.  
  
"It isn't from any admirers if you were going to interrogate. I actually bought them for my friends. I thought that since I do not have any certain someone I like I figured that I make you all my valentine." Tomoyo took out two of the five roses that were left and handed one to each friend.  
  
"Thank you Tomoyo-chan!" Rika said happily as she took the rose. Noticing that one of her cheerleader mate was waving at her frantically she bid the two 'good bye' and ran towards the squad.  
  
"Yes, Tomoyo-chan, thank you very much." Naoko said grateful that she didn't come out empty handed for Valentines. "I wish I could have thought of something a long the lines of giving gifts to all my friends. I think out of everyone in our group we are the only single ones." Tomoyo nodded, almost regretfully. "I mean unless Eriol-kun doesn't have someone either however I doubt we will find out soon. He may be polite and gentlemen-like, but it doesn't mean he gives out information about himself in a snap. Anyway I'm going to go read my books I just got from the science selection." Tomoyo shook her head, giving out a small laugh.   
  
'Naoko-chan and her books.' Smiling wider at the thought of her friend. 'I am sure glad that I gave her something today. I have seen her around the past year on Valentine's Day and even though she is smiling I can tell she is low on spirit. At the end of the day, when she recieves nothing, I can almost feel that stab of hope leaving her. I am really happy that she is more cheerful than usual.' Tomoyo thought as she watched Naoko smiling at the rose she gave her and than resumed reading her interesting book.  
  
Her pale delicate face showed a little bit of worry. Taking a look at her band new pink and red watch she saw that there was a few more moments before Sakura would come running to the front door, panting. She gave a silent giggle at such a funny thought.  
  
"Good morning!" Tomoyo looked up from her seat and notice that Sakura had actually came early today. It took only just a few seconds for her to realize the reason she was actually on time for class, Syaoran was right behind her giving the classmate a rather warm greeting.  
  
Right away the emerald eyes spotted her best friend and ran to, her almost like a six year old would. She smiled at her best friend and greeted her with a hyper 'Good morning'.  
  
"Happy Valentine's Day, Sakura-chan." Tomoyo said to the dancing beauty in front of her.  
  
Sakura replied with the same and she started talking about how her boyfriend went to pick her up from her house today. Tomoyo smiled and listen to the honey-haired girl chatting on and on. She was nodding her head at some parts and screaming 'kawaii' in all the right places.  
  
"...And he gave me a letter saying to be his Valentines!" Sakura squealed giggling sweetly.  
  
"Now that you mention it Sakura-chan..." Tomoyo said as she got the red bag off of the floor and onto the table. Taking two, of the last three, red roses out of her bag, she thrust it in front for Sakura to receive. "These are for you. Chiharu-chan, Rika-chan and Naoko-chan got 1 each, but since you are my best friend I'm giving you two."  
  
Sakura looked at the flowers that she just got and gave a one hundred watt smile to Tomoyo. "Tomoyo-chan...You are the best friend a girl can ever ask her. You are unselfish and so kind. I am lucky to have a best friend like you." She gave the other girl a tight bear hug as a few tears leaked from her eyes.  
  
"Thank you, Sakura-chan, my best friend. I'm glad that you are so close to me too." Tomoyo said with all her heart. "Now before I forget..." She took out two of the last three heart shaped boxes. "For Li-kun."  
  
Sakura smiled at her and took the two of the chocolate boxes. She ran to where Syaoran was talking to the people on the soccer team and waved at him with the rose in one hand and the chocolate boxes in the other.  
  
Tomoyo just watched as all her friends chatted away with other people while she just observed them feeling content. It was as if she was meant to watch over every single one of her friends to keep them from feeling any sadness. Her thoughts were filled with the people around her, the smell of chocolate people were beginning to eat and remembrance of the other past Valentines.  
  
"Good morning Daidouji-san." A deep male voice rang through her mind, breaking her thoughts. She turned around to the desk straight in back of her and faced the person that called out her name.  
  
"Good morning Hiiragizawa-kun." She greeted the sapphire-hair lad. Snapping her fingers together she turn around towards the front and took the red bag in her hands, twirling around once more she plopped the bag onto the half-Japanese boy's clear table.  
  
"Happy Valentines Day!" Tomoyo said, smiling at Eriol. Even though they called each other by their last names doesn't mean that Tomoyo won't consider him as a friend. For her calling Eriol that would be a symbol that they understand each other. Besides neither one of them wanted to give in for the task of asking for first name bases.  
  
Eriol looked at her with a smile, a somewhat confuse smile, but one none-the-less. Taking a peek into the bag his dark blue eyes found the most beautiful, enchanting red rose he had ever seen. He also saw a heart shape box with chocolates inside. Taking a long look at Tomoyo he smiled, somewhat amused.  
  
"Does this mean anything?" He said with his goofy smile.  
  
"Do you think it means anything?" Tomoyo asked innocently, countering him question to question.  
  
"Well from the chocolate's point of view I find it that you are trying to make me chubby. As for the red rose I could swear that you are taking me for a girl." He replied while Tomoyo gave a soft laugh.  
  
"Hiiragizawa-kun if you don't want the chocolate I can always take it back, but you are keeping the pretty red rose. It isn't that I think you are a female, although you would make a pretty decent one, I just thought that since I gave everyone else something already I'll leave you the leftovers."  
  
Before Eriol could give one of his remarks the bell rang and the teacher walked in, greeting them with the same 'good morning' and 'happy valentines day'. After the students had settled into their proper seats they began to get to work.  
  
However once in awhile the blue-headed boy took a glimpse of the flower given to him by a certain friend. It wasn't that he never seen a red rose before, but having it being given by Tomoyo for no reason, made him smile. He had gotten no love letters or love confessions just yet in the day, but by the end of the day he made a bet to himself that his locker would be jammed from too much perfumed letters.  
  
Taking a look in front of him. Eriol faced Tomoyo's amethyst curls and smiled to himself. The evil schemer just thought of a great idea to repay the lass for her kindness.  
  
~After School~  
  
"Wait a second Sakura-chan." Tomoyo said as power walked to try and catch up to her second cousin, but it was too late and her honey brown hair was no longer from sight. She sighed to herself, thanking that today was Friday and didn't have chorus practice. 'Sakura must had forgotten that I didn't have it on Fridays and left without me.' She figured.  
  
Although they were a few more years older than the days of card capturing, Sakura is still her usual self and most the same forgetful girl.  
  
As she was walking home alone, she took in the world around her. It was still very much winter, with snow on top of the bare cherry trees. Tomoyo shivered a little as the icy cool wind blew against her face. As soon as that wind died out a light blue envelope fell down gentle onto the ground.  
  
Too busy with keeping up with her warmth she didn't notice the envelope right away, but as soon as the wind picked up, it flew right in front of her. It was like magic how the envelope was blown enough to have it twirling around, near her hands.  
  
Curiosity got the best of her and Tomoyo caught the envelope in her grasp, and as soon as she received it, the wind died down and it didn't seem as cold. She had a pretty good feeling whom was behind this, but pointing at a person will only do more harm than good. So she slowly opened the envelope and took the lavender color letter out of its hiding.  
  
Reading the neat print in her mind she smiled wider with every word that she reaches to.  
  
"Eriol-kun..." She whispered in a gentle voice before nodding. "Yes, I would like that very much."  
  
The letter said...  
  
To You,  
  
I'm sure you have already guessed how this got in your grasp right Daidouji-san? I want to say thank you for the gifts that you gave me today. I already ate all the chocolate and the single rose is in a crystal vase being taking cared of. Usually when I get anything from anyone it is for their own selfish reason, examples such as asking for dates and so on, but this very day you taught me that Valentine's Day is not all about giving and receiving from the one you are dating, but just a day about showing people whom you know some affection of caring. Being on the subject of caring I wanted to ask you if we could drop the name 'Hiiragizawa' and 'Daidouji'. After all you are my friend and I do care for you. While I'm in this process of 'purity' I mind as well come out and ask you...Will you be my Valentine, Tomoyo-chan?  
  
From Me  
  
The End!  
  
Note: The ending was somewhat odd, but I finally finished at 12:59 AM on Friday the 14th of February 2003. I hope you enjoyed it. Really little E+T (If you even want to call it E+T) although all I just wanted to show that Tomoyo isn't always depressed, but also kind, sweet and unselfish in ways besides unrequited love. Friendship is the next best thing. (One chapter only) 


End file.
